


Tight Fits

by WhitCake



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Mirror Sex, Public Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhitCake/pseuds/WhitCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday shopping stress leads to a little fun in the fitting room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Fits

**Author's Note:**

> Another DeliTsu. So much dirty talk in this.

Holiday shopping is always hectic. The crowds, the rude people, the long lines and the traffic. It was so stressful to shop during any day of December. It was a couple of weeks until Christmas now, and Tsugaru was feeling rushed. He had a long list of things to get, so he persuaded, and dragged, Delic along with him.

What gifts he would buy his brother would be done later, out of his company. For now, he needed Delic's opinion on various gifts and help carrying the bags. One look at his brother's face and anyone could tell he didn't like being dragged along for this today.

"I'm bored, Tsu-nii." He said with a huff of breath while they walked through the parking lot, to their next destination: the mall.

"I realize this. We have been shopping for quite a while.. please, stop whining. We shall be done soon enough." His brother was awfully whiny today and it was a little frustrating. "Act your age." He wasn't sure hwo that last part affected Delic, but he knew it quieted him down. For now at least.

They were in the mall for a couple more hours, walking around and picking out gifts. And Delic had not said a word. He was moping most likely. When they entered the last store at the mall, Tsugaru seemed to get sidetracked. There was an outfit that caught his eye. "Delic, look, what do you think.." But he wasn't there, not behind him anyway.

Where was he? Up front, leaning in close and talking to the cashier. Flirting. Tsugaru furrowed his brows in irritation and stomped over to Delic. "Excuse us." He muttered, grabbing Delic by the elbow, all but dragging him to an empty dressing room, shutting and locking the door.

"I was just talking." Excuses, right now? Tsu wasn't buying them.

"You were flirting with him." Irritation, hurt, all laced every inch of his voice, finally turned around to be face to face with his brother.

"I had a good reason. I was trying to get-" No more excuses, no more.. Delic really looked attractive today, and seeing him flirt made the blood boil in his veins and yet.. made him want to claim what was his. He grabbed the fabric of Delic's collar and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Needless to say, the host was at a loss for words and movements. Only for a moment. A grin spread on his lips, the shock passing. "Tsu-nii~~ So jealous." He purred, backing his brother against the wall of the room, pulling away from the kiss to trail his lips down the other's neck, roughly kissing and biting Tsugaru's neck. All the while, his knee pushed between those shaky legs, forcing them apart.

Tsugaru knew his brother well enough to know where this was heading. But here? In this public of a place? It made him nervous. They would surely be caught. "W-Wait, Deli-nii. No, do not bite there.. Ah!" Right where his neck met his collarbone, a very tender and automatic 'turn-on' point for him, is where Delic decided to bite and nibble on.

He knew. He knew if he kissed enough, licked enough in the right spots, Tsugaru wouldn't protesting for long.

And sure enough, the protests simmered down to low whimpers, urging Delic on, pulling on the soft fabric of Tsugaru's yukata to reveal his chest, grinning like a cat eyeing its prey.

"Delic, now w-wait a minute. This is a public place. We shouldn't-" Though he was protesting again, the words lacked any power, knowing deep down that he wanted to try this. The thrill of doing this, knowing they could be caught. It was kind of exhilarating.

While he was lost in those thoughts, Delic decided to take advantage of the silence and dive his lips down onto Tsu's chest, kissing and licking on the pert nipples that began to harden just a bit beneath his wriggling tongue and eager lips.

"Nn.." And just like that, the protests stopped once more. It was useless to resist at this point, so he may as well go along with it.

"Come here.." Tsugaru grumbled, pulling Delic up by his collar and crashed his lips against the other's. Not long after that, his brother's tongue licked at his lips, which Tsugaru returned with a little nip to his lips with his teeth. "Deli-nii~" He whispered, parting his full lips to let Delic's tongue explore inside.

He all but growled, pulling on Tsugaru's soft clothing to fully reveal his body, seeming to eminate desire. Tsugaru showed this to be true even more so when his naked hips pushed against Delic's, grinding against him a bit.

"Jesus, Tsu.. You are a damn hard temptation to resist." He whispered just before lips clashed together once more and Tsu's hands moved from Delic's collar, down, down.. Gently popping open the buttons to his white jacket.

"How long can you resist the temptation?" Tsugaru teased between breaths.

Delic must have taken that as a challenge, because he pulled away from the kiss with a smirk on his face.

"I think the question is.." He leaned in close to whisper into Tsugaru's ear, the hand that had been rubbing around the elder brother's chest travelled south, grazing past milky, soft thighs and gripping onto Tsugaru's stiffening length. "..how long can can you resist the temptation?"

Tsu's body shook a bit, just from the sensual whispers, the cooing softly into his ear. Along with the sudden grip on his member; he knew Delic was correct. He would be the one to break first.

"Hn.." And yet, he would not say it quite yet; they were both enjoying the foreplay. That was clearly obvious from Tsugaru with his pink-tinted cheeks, heavy breathing, and glazed-over eyes.

And Delic clearly wanted to push more out of the other blonde, more noises, more embarrassing body reactions, because Tsugaru closed his eyes for a moment, opened them and his brother was not towering above him anymore. Instead, he suddenly felt an intense pleasure, like he was-

"Delic!" He sucked in a breath of air as he gasped, glancing down. The host had taken Tsugaru's erection right into his mouth, rather quickly, engulfing with his mouth the entire thing, piecring pink eyes making contact with Tsugaru's own bright blue ones, never wavering. "Not so quick..!" However, upon hearing Tsu's plea, Delic only sped up his pace, bobbing his head while holding onto his outer thighs tightly.

No, at this rate he would surely.. "I will.. I am going to c-" Just as quickly as he'd spoken, Delic immediately stopped, slowly pulling his mouth from the aching member, lips giving the tip one final suck before removing them.

What was this torture; beyond teasing. This was awful. A hand of his reached down to take care of it himself, but was quickly slapped away by Delic.

"No, no. You will not come until I tell you to."

Tsugaru's face lit up in a blush, wanting to protest, to just leave our of pure embarrassment, but- He was honestly liking the attention. Was there a bit of masochist in him?

In one swift motion, Delic stood up, grabbed Tsugaru by the wrist and pulled him forward. What- Oh.

And there he was, standing exposed in front of a large, body-length mirror, his brother standing behind with arms holding him in place. The first instinct was to look away, shut his eyes. "Tsu-nii~ Open your eyes. Take a look at your body, all excited from my touch."

Behind shut eyes, he could imagine Delic's smirk being big and mischevious. However, he was still too embarrassed to look at himself in such a way. All he wanted to do was relieve himself in some way, but his brother would not allow this. Not yet.

There was silence for a moment, right up until Tsugaru felt something rub against his clothed backside. It was warm, and hard, familiar.. And it was being pushed against him. That, of course, made his eyes shoot open, and once he did, he was unable to avoid the sight of himself, the front of his body bare naked, showing everything. How he was starting to glint with the beginnings of sweat, how red his cheeks were all the way up to his ears, and- his obvious erection waiting to be touched.

Delic watched as Tsugaru took in the sight, starting to grind his hips against his brother's ass once more, his own hard cock quite obviously wanting more. Rubbing wasn't enough.

For neither of them.

Tsugaru felt so excited, so turned on, he wished to toss his calm, bashful manner out the window.

"F-.. Fuck me, Delic.." He spoke just below a whisper, making Delic lean in to nip as his neck. "What was that? I don't believe I heard you very well." Oh my gosh, the way he spoke and nibbled on his neck, it was too much.

"Fuck me, Delic!" That was a little louder, and he instantly regret it when he heard people chatting outside the dressing room.

But Delic couldn't have been happier, in fact, it may have made him more excited. "Careful, brother. There are people outside this room." More teasing, what Delic was really good at.

"But I will grant your desire."

One of his brother's hands edged up Tsu's thigh, pulling up the soft fabric along the way. "Tsugaru, there is one problem." The hand that pulled up the fabric of his yukata, revealing his ass quite nicely, held the clothing down so it would not move. The other hand trickled up Tsugaru's neck, inching up to caress the soft lips.

"I have no lube, so.."

Which was very odd, considering Delic normally carried a little container literally everywhere he went. The two fingers rested on his lips, and then he finally got where Delic was going with this. His lips parted a bit, brushing the fingers between his lips then pushed the fingers apart with his tongue that pushed from his lips. "Ah.." The muscle glided across the bottom of each finger, then he popped each of the fingers into his mouth, one by one, sucking very gently, lubing each one as much as he could. He even threw a moan or two in there for emphasis.

"Damn.. Sucking on my fingers like it's my cock. Naughty Tsugaru." Delic grunted out those words, his breath growing heavier.

Tsugaru, however, did not acknowledge the remark; this act was shameful, humiliating and.. exciting, erotic, a complete turn-on. And no doubt this would leave him an exhausted mess by the time they were done.

Another thought popped into Tsugaru's head; that Delic may be doing this just to get pleasure out of seeing the act. It was very unlikely that his brother did not have any lubrication with him at all.

'Pervert.'

And yet, he was going along with it, so that said something about him as well.

"Hn.." By the Gods, was that enough yet? Or was Delic truly getting quite a bit of pleasure from this? It couldn't be that erotic-

And as if his brother could read his mind, he pulled the two fingers out of Tsugaru's mouth, a small line of saliva trailing out as he did so. He wasted no time, since the saliva could dry off, and they would need more than just a little.

Nothing was said quite yet, no teasing words, just actions. Delic's actions. The hand holding the fabric now gripped Tsugaru's ass tightly, spreading it a bit for the wandering fingers that eventually found their target, sliding the 'lube' around the puckered entrance before slipping one inside quickly. This caused Tsu to grit his teeth.

"Slipped right in~ How about the second one..?"

The second one went in, not as easily, but it did. "Nn.. Ah.." A light moan exhaled from shaky lips, listening to Delic both tease him and focusing on not being too loud was going to be a challenge. The skilled digits pushed in as far as they could, pulled back a bit and were pushed back in again.

"Delic. Ah.. I want.." Say it, that is what his brother was waiting for. To hear it again.

"Say it. Say it in that sweet voice laced with lust~" He purred, stretching the two fingers apart from each other, making Tsugaru emit a low groan.

"I want your cock inside of me.. N-Now!"

It was bad enough to commit a shameful act in public but to voice it that loudly was the peak of embarrassment. Inwardly, he cursed his brother, and how much unspoken desire they had for each other.

The perverted brother in question removed the two fingers, but not too quickly. Tsugaru eagerly awaited what was to come next, so much so, that he unconsciously rubbed he ass against the erection in Delic's pants.

"Deli-nii.. Please hurry."

It was that, spoken in the most needy voice he could muster, that spurred Delic forward. He heard a sound like a zipper being undone, practically ripped off by the quickness of it, and finally, finally- what he was waiting for.

"Tsugaru, you are just as perverted as me. Look at how it is twitching for me."

This made him shake his head quickly in protest, but unfortunately, his brother was correct. A few rubs against Tsugaru's ass, he took note as to how hard and warm it was, and he wanted to scream for Delic to hurry up.

But he was beaten to the punch, so to speak, since Delic decided to just push the head in quickly right then and there.

"Ah!"

Without much lubrication, it hurt a bit, but not as much as he thought.

"..Fucking tight.. And I've only gotten the tip in. Don't squeeze me so hard. Relax."

Easy for him to say. But Tsugaru took a few deep breaths while Delic pushed his length deeper and deeper until it reached the hilt. Tsugaru tilted his head back, lips parted as he took heavy breaths.

"That's good, Tsu. I'm moving now.."

At least he gave warning, but that didn't help much. It was still slightly painful, but not all in a bad way. In and out, slowly at first, Delic's hips met with his own, pulled back and then pushed back inside. After a while, it started to feel more pleasurable, so the noises that escaped his mouth were starting to get louder.

"Quiet, Tsu. People will hear you." He teased, knowing Tsugaru couldn't help himself, no matter how embarrassed he was. Tsugaru bit down on his lip, but to no avail. Instead, Delic came up with a better idea.

His obi sash.

Tsugaru blinked as he felt the soft fabric being put over his mouth, sliding between his lips, similar to how a gag would be, then tied off in the back. Delic's chuckle was audible.

"Look at yourself."

Reluctantly, he did. His blue eyes widened at the sight he beheld in the mirror. Tsugaru's yukata was wrinkled up, body exposed, member painfully erect, gagged and being violated by his own brother.

"You seem to be even more erect now, masochist Tsu~" Delic whispered, sucking a little on Tsugaru's earlobe. And that's also when things became rougher. Hips moved faster, skin slapping on skin, Delic showing no mercy as he all but plowed inside Tsugaru faster and much harder.

"Hn.. Hn! Ah..!" Tsugaru's moans were muffled by the makeshift-gag, and he was having a hard time standing, legs becoming wobbly. So he reached forward, putting the palms of his hands against the reflective surface, though that forced him to look at his shameful state even closer. He glanced away as much as he could, but always found his eyes meeting the mirror once again, taking in the Tsugaru slick with sweat, filled with a deep neediness he only felt when with his brother.

His hips started to meet with Delic's, wanting to release so badly. "Mm.. Plea..se.." Let me come.

Staring into the mirror once again, but this time, his gaze traveled up to meet Delic's own magenta hues, begging for the permission.

"F-Fuck, Tsu.. You can. I am going to.."

Unable to finish his sentence, he just started grunting, holding onto Tsugaru's hips so tightly, while his thrusts became erratic, like he could barely hold on any longer.

And Tsugaru? He could not hold on, could not hold back. His whole body began to shake, to shiver.. It felt as if the earth was shaking just from the power of their lovemaking.

"Delic!"

He managed to cry out his lover's name as a great force of pleasure surged through his body, his aching need for his erection to be released from the pressure building up finally burst.

Shortly after, another sensation filled him, literally. A hot, sticky sensation. They both stood there for a moment to ride out their orgasms and to catch their breath. Tsugaru kept his hands on the mirror for stability, though Delic's arms promptly wrapped around his waist and a shower of kisses were placed from Tsugaru's shoulderblades to the nape of his neck.

"You gave my the best Christmas present ever."

He untied the obi with a small smile, apparently noticing the little tears that pricked the edges of Tsugaru's eyes.

"Why were you flirting with the cashier?"

It was at this moment when they pulled apart from each other, gathering various items of clothing to put back on.

"I was attempting to get a good deal on a present for you. Though.. That may not have been the best idea to flirt like that. It was was with the best intentions, I swear."

Tsugaru rolled his eyes, but leaned in to steal a gentle, sweet kiss, much unlike the one from earlier.

"I love you, perverted fool."

He was going to walk out of the dressing room, except he was pulled back inside. "I love you more." Arms wrapped around his waist and lips pressed against his own once more.

So romantic, not like how he thought this would end.

"Let's go for another round. Your face in the mirror while I was fucking you was so hot, I-"

Tsugaru glared up at him, giving him a light punch on the shoulder.

"Later, perverted brother of mine."

And for the rest of the day, Delic followed his brother around while they shopped without any complaints. Both gleeful and satisfied after what had happened, just Delic wore his satisfaction with a wide grin on his face. All day long.


End file.
